Whisky
by Kirah69
Summary: Peter tiene la costumbre de seguir a Stiles cuando este se adentra en el bosque de noche, pero por algún motivo siempre acaba perdiendo su rastro.


A Peter le encantaba el Whisky. Ahora más que antes, debía admitir. Verlo le recordaba a los ojos de ese chico que podían parecer castaños a primera vista, pero que brillaban con el mismo tono que el whisky bajo la luz adecuada. Jamás había visto unos ojos así, no parecían humanos. Y la explicación era simple: no lo eran. Ni siquiera eran de este mundo. Peter había adquirido la costumbre de seguirlo cuando el chico salía de casa por las noches y deambulaba por la reserva. Era extraña la forma en que perdía su rastro, como si se desvaneciera en el aire, sin dejar un olor, ni una sola señal. Hasta que un día Stiles le permitió verlo. Sabía que le seguía y le permitió ver su desaparición porque le miró a los ojos antes de desaparecer envuelto en una luz brillante. Peter esperó toda la noche, pero no volvió a aparecer. Cuando regresó a la casa del chico de madrugada, pudo oír sus rápidos latidos provenientes de su habitación. Estaba jugando con él.

Peter no dijo nada cuando la manada se reunió, tan solo lo observó como siempre hacía y no se perdió las sonrisas cómplices que el chico le enviaba de vez en cuando. Esa noche lo siguió y, como de costumbre, perdió su rastro, ningún olor, ningún sonido. Hasta que escuchó una risa como el sonido de un cascabel. Miró hacia arriba, buscando la fuente del sonido, y encontró al chico sentado en la rama de un árbol. Sin embargo, Stiles no se parecía al humano de siempre. Llevaba una especie de túnica fuxia y verde con adornos dorados que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Su piel era aún más clara de lo habitual, los lunares brillando plateados. Y sus ojos, sí, esos ojos del color del whisky no eran humanos. Su sonrisa con dientes demasiado afilados tampoco lo era.

—Lobo siniestro, no deberías seguir a nadie a las profundidades del bosque sin saber qué criaturas rondan por ahí—le dijo con una voz cantarina.

—Has guardado muy bien tu secreto... ¿cómo debería llamarte?—preguntó, intentando aparentar que aquello no le sorprendía.

—Stiles es mi nombre real—contestó, descendiendo grácilmente del árbol con dos pares de alas doradas y semitransparentes que se desplegaron de su espalda.

—Me refería más a tu... especie—trataba de medir bien sus palabras, no quería ofenderle, podía sentir un gran poder de esa criatura.

—Oh. Hada está bien—sus pies no parecían tocar el suelo y su túnica ondeaba según se acercaba a él.

—Creía que las hadas solo salían de su mundo por la noche para secuestrar humanos—no podía moverse. No sabía si era por la fascinación que sentía por esa criatura o si estaba ejerciendo alguna clase de magia sobre él.

—Esos son cuentos para asustar a los humanos—respondió con esa melodiosa risa—, pero es cierto que no solemos salir de nuestro reino. Yo soy una excepción. Mi padre es humano y le he cogido cariño a... bueno, a una parte de este mundo. Cuando me aburra o mi padre muera, lo que ocurra primero, regresaré a mi reino.

—Y mientras tanto te diviertes fingiendo ser humano y corriendo con lobos—estaba tan cerca ahora que su olor lo envolvía, a bosque, a flores, a magia.

—Es una buena forma de divertirse—Stiles tomó sus manos y comenzaron a girar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—le preguntó Peter, siguiendo sus movimientos como si estuviera hipnotizado.

—Bailar. Nos gusta bailar—respondió con su sonrisa de dientes afilados.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme?—no sabía sus intenciones, pero por algún motivo irracional no tenía miedo.

—Me gustas. No voy a hacerte daño.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Stiles rio y rodeó sus hombros con los brazos, acercando su rostro tanto a él que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

—Te quiero para mí, pero no voy a obligarte. Quiero que seas mío voluntariamente—lamió sus labios y Peter intentó atraparlos en un beso, pero Stiles se inclinó hacia atrás—. Y creo que no será difícil conseguirlo.

—¿Qué gano yo con eso?—era una pregunta inútil porque ya era suyo, lo sabía y sabía que Stiles podía sentirlo.

—La protección de un hada, mi fidelidad y lealtad eternas, manada, familia... Sé que eso es lo que más deseas.

Por supuesto, aquel inteligente chico –hada– se había dado cuenta. Ahora Peter entendía por qué siempre había sentido tanta fascinación por él a pesar de parecer un simple humano.

—Parece una propuesta interesante. Creo que aceptaré.

Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo a carcajadas sin dejar de dar vueltas con él.

—Oh, lobo mío. Eres la criatura más interesante que he encontrado en este mundo.


End file.
